OnKey- Sequel My LIFE
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: KEY namja cantik yang sangat mencintai onew..


**Tittle : I'm Yours**

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

**Cast : JINKEY**

**OC : Taemin, YunJae**

**Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Smutt**

**Words : 2.751**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_key manatap heran pada namja imut yang ada di depan nya pasalnya ia bingung akan jawaban taemin, karna menjawab ' ANI', padahal sangat jelas bahwa ia telah di gigit oleh vampire, yang tak lain adalah Jinki Kekasihnya sendiri, dan bodohnya ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah vampire.._

_" itu karna darah vampire belum ada di tubuh key hyung " ucap taemin, namun key ia semakin bingung atas jawaban tersebut, taemin yang mengetahui ekspresi bingung key hanya tersenyum.._

_" Lalu ini " key kembali menanyakan perihal perban yang ada di lehernya, walaupun taemin sudah memberitahukan sebelumnya kalau itu bukti upacara pendamping hidup namun ia masih bingung,_

_ taemin menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan arti upacara pendamping hidup dimana saat upacara itu dilakukan maka tubuh mereka saling menyatuh.._

_" itu adalah pembuktian jika key hyung sudah menjadi pendamping hidup Jinki hyung, " taemin tersenyum sedangkan key mengangguk seolah mengerti, tanpa memberi komentar terlebih dahulu karna ia masih butuh penjelasan yang lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.._

_" Upacara pendamping hidup, dimana jika seorang vampire telah menghisap darah pasangan nya maka ia hanya dapat meminum darah pasangan nya, dan jika ia melanggar untuk meminum darah selain darah pasangan nya maka ia akan menjadi debu, yah lebih tepatnya mati " key menggaruk kepala nya karna penjelasan taemin yang menurutnya sedikit rumit, namun sepertinya ia tahu maksud taemin.._

_" Jadi maksudnya, Jinki hanya dapat meminum darahku " tanya. key tak percaya, namun ia semakin takut karna taemin mengangguk kan kepalanya alih - alih menjawab pertanyaan nya, ia takut karna membayangkan kulitnya terkoyak..._

_" ne, dan jika ia telah meminum darah pasangan nya maka kekuatan nya akan bertambah 2 kali dari kekuatan sebelumnya, " key kembali serius mendengarkan taemin yang kembali mengeluarkan suara nya.._

_" dan seharusnya Jinki hyung juga mendapatkan tanda jika ia memiliki pendamping jika itu di lakukan sesama vampire " lanjut taemin,_

_" Lalu apakah aku bisa menjadi vampire " tanya key, dan ia menanti dengan sabar karna saat ini taemin sedang meminum darah yang di tengguknya dari gelas wine, dan itu membuat key sedikit ngeri karna memperhatikan taemin yang kini mengelap sisa - sisa darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan nya.._

_" Bisa, jika key hyung meminum darah vampire jinki hyung atau Jinki hyung yang menghisap darahnya sendiri lalu dia salurkan ke tubuh key hyung, namun itu akan sedikit menyakitkan dalam penyatuan nya "_

" Key " memandang namja cantik yang ada di dapurnya dengan tatapan sendunya, pasalnya ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan, yaitu membasahi dahaga di kerongkongan nya, namun si pemilik nama tidak mengubrisnya sedari tadi...

" key " panggilnya sekali lagi namun nihil si pemilik nama jangan kan menjawabnya, menoleh dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memotong - motong daging saja enggan..

ani! buka ia tak tahu atau tak mendengar, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang merengek ini meminta jatahnya!

" Jinki Hentikan " ucap key dan menghentikan kegiatan nya, karna Jinki yang dengan cepat telah berada di belakang nya dan memeluk pinggang nya, dengan kepala jinki yang jatuh di pundaknya..

" ayolah key, hanya sedikit " ucapnya memelas membuat si namja cantik menghela nafas,

" baiklah, cepat lakukan "

Jinki tersenyum senang dan sedetik kemudia mereka telah duduk di sofa dengan key yang duduk di pangkuan Jinki...

Jinki memperhatikan key dengan sesama dan mulai mendekatkan kepala nya di leher key, sedangkan key dia mencengkram kerah kemeja yang jinki kenakan..

Jinki mulai membuka mulutnya dan menancapkan taringnya di leher key dan..

" AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH " key meringis kesakitan karna kulitnya yang kembali terkoyak entahlah sudah berapa kali jinki menancapkan taringnya dan menghisap darahnya...

" Hmmpp " Jinki memejamkan matanya menikmati minuman nya saat ini, setelah ia telah merasa cukup ia mulai melepaskan hisapan nya, dan sedikit menjauh kan kepala nya dari leher key agar ia bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya,

" Gomawo " ucap jinki dan mencium bibir key singkat, sedangkan key ia tersenyum karna Jinki semakin hari telah bisa mengontrol dirinya..

namja cantik dengan mata runcing nya nan tajam yang bagaikan seperti kucing dengan eyeliner hitam pekat yang menghias matanya membuat kesan memukau bagi yang melihatnya di tambah dengan bibir mungilnya yang merona seperti buah cherry..

" Key " teriak seorang namja tampan dan berlari untuk mendekat seorang yang di panggilnya key yang sedang duduk di kantin ..

" Kau kemana saja " tanya orang tersebut setelah ia sudah duduk di samping namja yang di panggil key..

" Aku, aku pergi untuk menjenguk nenek ku di jepang " bohong key, sedangkan namja yang di depan nya ini mengerutkan keningnya karna setahunya key tidak memiliki nenek..

" itu, maksudku nenek sepupuhku, ia sepupuhku yang sakit hehehe" key terkekeh membuat kesan bodoh menerutnya sendiri..sedangkan namja yang di samping nya menatap key tak percaya, tapi yah sudahlah dia tak ingin mengambil pusing toh key sudah masuk kembali..

" apa kau sakit, tapi kenapa kau memakai syal " tanya namja tersebut, karna ia merasa aneh dengan ekspresi key, ketika ia mengungkit tentang syal..

" Itu.. hanya demam sedikit " ucap key kembali tersenyum agar namja tampan yang di depan nya ini, tidak curiga...

" Kau demam " ucap nya panik dan menaruh telapak tangan nya di kening key mengecek suhu badan key, namun ia merasa suhu badan key normal tak seperti orang yang sedang demam..

" Dongwoon-a aku bilang sedikit " ucap key dan melepaskan tangan namja tampan yang telah di ketahui bernama dongwoon dari keningnya..

" Ah, yah sudah aku duluan annyeong " ucap key dan meninggal kan sahabatnya karna ia tidak ingin berbincang yang terlalu jauh yang penuh dengan pernyataan kebohongan nya, namun tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan nya dengan tatapan dingin membuktikan bahwa ia amat tak suka jika miliknya tersentuh oleh orang lain, namun sedetik kemudian sosok tersebut menghilang seperti angin..

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hampir saja " ucap key dan membuang tas selempang dan syal yang menutupi lehernya entah kemana, sedangkan ia menidurkan tubuh rampingnya di sofa, memejamkan kedua manik kucingnya dan menenangkan pikiran nya sejenak dari pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing..

" Jinki " ucap key karna merasa tidurnya terusik, meskipun kedua manik kucingnya masih terpejam. tapi, ia tahu siapa yang mengusik ketenangan nya..

akhirnya key dengan terpaksa membuka kedua manik kucingnya, namun ia hanya mendengus kesal karna pergerakan jinki yang sangat cepat dan terkadang ia juga kualahan dengan jinki yang gerakan cepat, dan sekarang jinki telah berada di atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menumpuh di samping kepalanya..

" Key, kau milik ku " ucap Jinki dingin, dan ia membukam bibir mungil key dengan bibir tebalnya, sedangkan key yang mengerti perubahan jinki tersentak dan menjauhkan tubuh jinki dengan kedua tangan nya..

" hei ada apa? tak biasanya kau seperti ini " ucap key. lembut setelah posisinya telah berubah menjadi duduk, key mengelus pipi chubby jinki yang dingin, namun yang di tanya tidak menjawabnya..

" aku melihatmu dengan nya " jinki menatap kedua manik kucing key dalam, sedangkan key ia tak mengerti apa maksud jinki 'dengannya', dengan nya siapa, namun ketika ia membalas tatapan jinki, ia tersentak ketika menatap kedua manik jinki yang telah berubah warna, namun ia tak bisa berkutik karna jinki telah mengkunci pergerakan nya dengan cara menindih tubuh mungilnya...

" dongwoon " lanjut jinki dan mendekatkan kepala nya pada leher key..

.

.

.

" argh " ringis namja cantik dengan kedua manik kucingnya yang terpejam, karna ia merasakan tubuh bagaikan kaca yang berserakan, di tambah dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang seolah seperti di remukan..

ia mengeratkan selimut pada tubuh polosnya ketika sang angin yang seolah menusuk tulangnya, namun tanpa di sadarinya kedua sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang bagaikan kristal..

jinki-nya, saat itu sangat berbeda bukan seperti jinki-nya, ia seolah seperti bercinta dengan jiwa yang berbeda...

tanpa memperbolehkan ia mengeluarkan penjelasan terlebih dahulu, kesalahpahaman yang membuat api tersulut, sebuah api kecemburuan yang membuatnya ia berbeda..

tanpa di sadarinya kedua tangan nya mencengkram kuat seprai putih dengan corak garis- garis coklat yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, hanya mampu menangis di dalam kesunyian..

haruskah ia melakukan nya? agar sang kekasih mempercayainya, bahwa ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya? yeah, mungkin bila ia melakukan itu jinki-nya akan percaya padanya..

Jaejoong dan yunho ia saling bertatapan heran karna setelah ia kembali dari rapat untuk menentukan dan pembagian kekuasaan klan nya, ada aura yang berbeda, namun ketika ia bertanya pada taemin, taemin hanya menjawab dengan kedua bahu yang di angkat bertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu soal itu..

namun ketika ia bertanya pada Jinki ia hanya mendapat jawaban 'ya' dan 'tidak',

" Jinki, kemana key kenapa umma belum melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Jinki yang sedang membolak balikan setiap halaman pada majalah..

" Kamar" singkat jinki tanpa menatap mata sang ibu, Jaejoong mendengus kesal, namun ia pergi ke arah yang jinki sebut 'kamar'...

" Key..astaga " panik Jaejooong dan segera berlari kecil karna melihat tubuh key, yang sedang berjalan namun berpegangan dengan sisi dinding..

" Key kau sakit " tanya Jaejoong saat ia telah berhasil membopong key dan menidurkan di ranjang king sizenya, jaejoong. merasa ada yang aneh karna melihat tubuh key yang lemah dan juga bibir cherry nya memucat, kedua bola mata nya melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah bekas gigitan baru di leher key, namja cantik yang kini telah menjadi menantunya dan ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan anak nya Jinki...

" Umma kapan kau datang, " tanya key tanpa menindahkan pertanyaan dari jaejoong,

" ne umma sudah pulang, dan Jinki menyakitimu eoh " jaejoong menatap dalam kedua bola mata key, sedangkan key hanya tersenyum menanggapinya..

" Anio, kami tidak berantem aku hanya sedikit kelelahan " balas key dengan senyum yang seolah meyakinkan nya..

" benarkah? yah sudah kau tungguh disini sebentar umma mau mengambilkan vitamin untukmu " ucap jaejoong namun menit kemudian ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan key, sedangkan key ia sudah tidak heran bukan kah tempat yang sekarang ia tempati yang berpenghuni adalah vampire terkecuali dirinya, ia masih tersenyum namun senyumnya berubah jadi sendu ketika ia menangkap tubuh namja yang sangat ia cintai sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin nya..

" ini minumlah " key tersentak karna tiba-tiba jaejoong datang dan menyondorkan segelas yang di dalamnya telah terisi vitamin yang memang biasanya selalu ia minum, dan ia menyambutnya dengan senang hati namun walau di hati kecilnya masih ada perasaan yang entahlah..

" Kau istiirahat lah, umma mau berbicara dengan jinki ne " jaejoong tersenyum dan meletak kan gelas kosong, sedangkan key ia mengangguk kan kepalanya..

" Tak ada " lirih key,saat ia kembali melihat di mana ada tubuh sang kekasih yang melihatnya namun ketika ia kembali melihatnya sang kekasih telah menghilang..

Kedua bola mata jaejoong yang tadinya berwarna hitam, kini telah berubah menjadi biru ia tak habis fikir dengan fikiran anaknya yang bernama Jinki.. namun namja yang ditatapnya hanya menganggapnya dingin..

" Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan " tanya jaejoong pada namja tampan yang sedang duduk di sofa...

" Maaf " Jaejoong berdecak sebal, karna ia sudah tahu permasalahan Jinki dan juga key dengan melihat kedua bola mata Jinki, Jaejoong berdiri dari duduk nya, dan mendekati jendela yang tak jauh dari ruangan yang hanya ada ia dan Jinki..

" Minta maaflah, pada key "jaejoong melirik jinki yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya namun menjawab dengan anggukan pertanyaan nya..

" Kau boleh keluar " ucap Jaejoong dan detik kemudian Jinki telah menghilng dari tempatnya..

" Sudahlah Jae, lagi pula Jinki sudah besar " ucap sebuah suara yang amat ia kenalnya, Jaejoong menatap kesal suaminya yang seolah menganggap bahwa ia terlalu mencampuri urusan anaknya..

" Aku tahu, tapi bukan kah Jinki keterlaluan " kesal jaejoong dan berjalan mendekati sofa tempat yang tadinya di duduki oleh anaknya..

" Yeah, sedikit tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan nya karna wajar bila Jinki cemburu, lagi pula mana ada yang mau miliknya di sentuh eoh "

" Kau, menyalahkan ku "

" ani "

.

.

.

Key menatap sendu Jinki yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya yang sampai saat ini belum mengeluarkan suaranya, ia benci keheningan..

" buat aku menjadi sepertimu " Jinki menatap key tak percaya karna mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu..

" maaf, maafkan aku " ucap jinki tanpa meninandahkan perintah key..

" Maaf aku menyakitimu " ulang Jinki dan memeluk tubuh ringkik key, sedangkan key ia membalas pelukan jinki dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jinki..

beberapa menit telah mereka habiskan dengan perasaan yang saling menyesali diri sendiri, terlebih Jinki karna ia sangat menyesal telah membuat key-nya ini menangis...

" sebaiknya kau tidur " jinki mencium kedua manik kucing key, lalu beralih di bibir cherry yang ia juga tahu bahwa bibir cherry tersebut. sedikit memucat..

" Buat aku menjadi seperti mu" key kembali berucap, Jinki mendengarnya, namun ia sedikit tidak menghiraukan nya..bukan ia tak ingin, hanya saja ia tak ingin bila sang kekasih menjadi seperti dirinya, ia ingin kekasihnya ini ceria bukan seperti vampire makhluk dingin yang tak berperasaan..

" Jinki " kini key telah duduk di atas pangkuan Jinki, menatap tajam pada namja tampan tersebut..

" aku senang kau ingin menjadi sepertiku, tapi aku lebih senang kau yang ceria " Jinki menatap key dalam, sedangkan key ia rasanya ingin menangis, mendengar jawaban tersebut, entahlah ia tak suka dengan jawaban tersebut..

" Pergilah " ucap key saat tubuhnya telah berbaring di ranjang, sedangkan jinki ia bingung, haruskah ia mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya ini? ia hanya tak ingin key-nya mempunyai hati yang dingin seperti dirinya, ia ingin yang selalu ceria..

" Key " jinki memeluk tubuh key dari belakang, namun yang di peluknya ini tak bergeming, semarah itukah? Jinki menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya semoga pilihan nya tidak salah..

" Key, apa kau yakin? karna itu akan sedikit sakit "

" aku tahu? taemin telah memberitahuku " key membalik kan tubuhnya, hingga ia berhadapan dengan jinki, sedangkan Jinki berdecak ternyata kekasihnya ini memang keras kepala dan juga mungkin terlalu banyak bergaul dengan adiknya taemin..

" baiklah! ingat ini kau sendiri yang memintanya " key mengangguk dan tersenyum, Jinki memposisikan tubuhnya di atas key dengan kedua dengkulnya yang sebagai sanggahan agar sang kekasih tidak merasakan berat tubuhnya...

" lakukanlah "titah key dengan kedua manik kucingnya yang terpejam, dan jinki ia mengikuti apa yang key katakan Key mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di leher jinki,

" Jinki berhentilah bermain " protes key, karna sedari tadi jinki hanya mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di leher putihnya, jinki terkekeh karna kekasihnya ini ternyata tak sabaran, namun detik kemudian jinki telah menghentikan melakukan 'service' pada leher kekasihnya, dan memfokuskan tatapan pada kedua manik kucing key bertanda bahwa ia akan memulainya,

" AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH " key meringis bersamaan dengan suara lolongan srigala, namun ringisan kali ini terasa berbeda karna darah Jinki yang telah berada di dalam tubuhnya, jinki telah melakukan nya dengan cara ia menggigit tubuhnya sendiri dan menghisap darahnya lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher key dan menancapkan tariknya membuat darah bercecer di leher key dan juga seprai putih yang kini ternoda dengan warna merah, namun menit kemudian key tak lagi berteriak dan kedua tangan nya yang mengalung di leher Jinki kini terkulai lemas, Jinki menatap key dengan tatapan yang entahlah, tanpa mengubah posisinya karna ia menunggu kedua manik kucing key terbuka dan ia juga tahu ketika key membuka matanya kekasihnya ini akan merasakan haus...

" Gomawo " key berujar pelan setelah kedua manik nya terbuka, karna tenaganya sangat lemas dan di tambah tenggorokan nya yang terasa kosong, jinki mengangguk dan tersenyum dan mendekatkan pergelangan tangan nya pada mulut key, key tak mengerti meskipun sebenarnya ingin..

" Minumlah " ucap jinki dan mencium bibir key,dan detik kemudian key ia telah menghisap pergelangan tangan jinki, guna membasahi tenggorokan nya setelah ia rasa cukup ia mulai melepaskan nya, dan memeluk tubuh jinki yang masih berada di atasnya...

ia merasa senang karna jinki telah mengubahnya menjadi vampire, membuktikan bahwa ia telah benar-benar menyerah kan tubuh dan jiwa nya pada kekasihnya ini..

" Jadi, mari kita bermain anggaplah itu bayaran atas pekerjaan ku " key bergidik ngeri karna jinki mengeluarkan seringai nya..

" a-apa " gugup key, dan ia ingin menyingkirkan tubuh jinki yang berada diatasnya namun nihil, karna tubuhnya telah terkunci, dan juga tanpa ia sadari bahwa kedua pergelangan tangan nya telah terikat sempurna..

**END...**

_END...Ingat ini End no sequel again, kan si key sudah jadi vampire, dan yang mengharapkan NC maaf otak saya kali ini benar-benar polos...*dicekek*_

_saya bebas hutang satu ne.. kekeke.._

**_dan jeongmal gomawoyo :) yang sudah riview..._**

**__Ceruniee__**


End file.
